psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
School suspension
In Education school suspension '''is a form of temporary exclusion that students receive for violating school rules and regulations. If your Child had a school '''suspension, you may be prohibited from accessing, possessing, or finding other Schools. When a child is suspended, the School bourd receives an email explaining the reason for the suspension. In-school suspension In-school suspension ISS, sometimes known as in-house suspension or on campus suspension, is an alternative setting that removes students from the classroom for a period of time, while requiring students to attend school and complete their work. This form of punishment is often chosen because it provides supervision and structure to the students' days, whereas a student who is given an out of school suspension receives essentially an unscheduled holiday, as out of school suspension is widely considered to be nothing more than a pleasant reward to most students especially to those who frown on having to go to school, instead of a severe punishment. Generally, a student assigned to in-school suspension spends the entire school day in the designated ISS location, completes work submitted in advance by the student's teachers, and is monitored by school staff.Suspension Policy :: San Diego Unified School District One variation of in school suspension requires the student to arrive at school at a designated time on a Saturday to serve out their punishment, rather than miss class time during the week.http://www.murray.spps.org/iss.html This type of punishment is commonly referred to as Saturday School, though it may go under other names as well. This name is also used to indicate detention, a less serious punishment. Academia In academia, suspension is mandatory leave assigned to a student as a form of punishment that can last anywhere from one day to several weeks, during which time the student cannot attend regular school lessons. The student's parents or guardians are usually notified as to the reason for and the duration of the suspension. Sometimes students have to complete work during their suspensions for which they receive no credit. Also, upon returning to school, it is often mandatory that the student, his her parents guardians, and a school administrator have a meeting to discuss and evaluate the matter. In some schools this meeting is prior to the suspension Delran High School Student-Parent Handbook 2008-2009, page 10 section C #1. Applications to some colleges ask the student whether or not they have ever been suspended. In some places in the United States, a suspension is noted on one's transcript, and is a key part in the college acceptance process, giving an advantage to those who have not been suspended. However, other places do not report suspensions or are expressly forbidden from doing so under state law. Students who visit the school while suspended may be arrested for trespassing. This could result in an extension of suspension, community service, and sometimes jail time. Students who continue to visit the school while suspended could be expelled and sentenced to longer, more severe punishments. See also *Classroom discipline *Classroom management *School expulsion References Category:Classroom discipline category:School enrollment Category:Teacher student interaction